Conventional technology connects analog telephone (i.e., plain old telephone service (POTS)) systems and/or equipment with outgoing voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) or Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connections. VoIP is a technology that allows a user to make voice calls using a broadband Internet connection instead of a regular (e.g., analog) phone line. Some VoIP services may only allow the user to call other people using the same service, but others may allow the user to call anyone who has a telephone number, including local, long distance, mobile, and international numbers. DSL is a wireline transmission technology that transmits data faster over traditional copper telephone lines already installed to homes and businesses. Such conventional arrangements enable connection with an IP-based network via a POTS-based telephone line.